Anything For You
by Snow Kiddie Cat
Summary: Chiro has been noticing that Gibson has been staying up wide awake the past few days. And he intends to find out. For he'll do anything for Gibson. OOC-ness


Neon: This is my first time creating a SRMTHFG!

Lazer: I don't like handling chapters. So it's just a one-shot.

Neon: Please forgive us if something's wrong.

Lazer: We only watched oh so few episodes of SRMTHFG.

Both: ON WITH THE STORY!

**WARNING:** Pure OOC-ness

* * *

Chiro walked to the lab where Gibson was in. Chiro was really worried since he noticed that the blue monkey would always be there in his lab, he hasn't been sleeping lately. A fact proven true when the blue monkey would look drowsy during breakfast. And whenever Chiro would sometimes get a glass of water at the middle of the night, he would always hear boiling chemicals, glass shattering, and Gibson yelling in anger. Whatever Gibson was doing must be very important to him. But to Chiro, the blue monkey was more important and Gibson really needed sleep, so he decided to give the scientist a little visit.

The automatic door slid open and Chiro entered. The moment he took a step in he was surprised on what he saw. The lab was a _total _mess. There were spilled chemicals, broken glasses, destroyed chairs and tables, and the corner of the room was black like something exploded there, large holes on the walls and floors. It's either because of the spilled chemicals or Gibson punching the wall out of anger. Or both. Even the desk where all the apparatus were was at the same condition. Chiro was still surprised, but it quickly disappeared when the sound of glass shattering caught his attention. Chiro turned his head to see Gibson gritting his teeth in anger and a broken test tube was on the floor infront of him.

"Gibson?" And suddenly a glare was directed towards him. Chiro felt like he could shrink in fright with that glare. Sure Auntari's glare was scary but Gibson's was scarier when he was at this state!

When Gibson finally realized that his leader was there. His glare disappeared in a flash.

"Chiro." He stated. "What are you doing here?" Gibson tried to sound calm but failed when he saw Chiro shiver for a bit. Gibson was just so angry on that moment he couldn't make his voice sound calm. Gibson was about to apologize when Chiro answered the question he said a few seconds ago.

"I came to check on you. Why haven't you been sleeping, Gibson?" Chiro asked with a voice filled with sadness and worry that made the blue monkey feel guilty. "I mean, I know your experiments are important but that doesn't mean you have to stay up all night for it." He added with his sorrowful and worried voice again that made the monkey more guilty.

"I'm sorry Chiro. But have you not noticed that many people have been vulnerable to diseases these days?" Gibson answered.

"And you want to help them." Chiro said.

"Exactly. And that is why I have been staying up for all night and has been rather angry or upset." Gibson informed. Chiro did understand that helping the people of Shuggazoom was important and that's what they do. But Chiro's family is also important to him, so he's going to end this now.

"Come on Gibson. You need to rest. You can just work on that tomorrow." Chiro suggested. Gibson stared at him for a few seconds before finally deciding...

"No, Chiro." The blue monkey already made up his mind. He was going to invent a cure and he won't stop working til' he get one, even if it means being awake the whole night or not sleeping for centuries. And that's that.

"Gibson!" The said blue monkey quickly turned his head to the leader. He was surprised on Chiro's voice, it still had the same worriness in it but the sadness was replaced by a bit of anger. And Chiro had enough. He'll do anything for the blue simian just to walk in his bedroom, lay down on his bed and sleep.

"Gibson. Think of it. If you don't get sleep you 'll never invent a cure by being awake all night. You're being too stressful. And trust me, if you get some sleep, that cure will be perfect by tomorrow." Chiro smiled at the blue monkey who smiled back at Chiro's suggestion.

"Perhaps you are right. Stress can sometimes get in the way of how I work. In fact, many physical and mental things can disturb my work." Chiro only widen his smile even though he didn't get most of the things Gibson just said.

"Come on Gibson." Chiro motioned for the monkey to follow him. They started walking to Gibson's room with silence. So after a few minutes of said silence...

"You know, I do miss the soft and fluffy characteristics of my bed." Gibson said out of nowhere that made Chiro chuckle on how he described the bed.

When they got to Gibson's room. The blue monkey entered, but became confused when Chiro entered as well.

"What is it Chiro?" Gibson stared at his leader, confusion completely visible on the monkey's face.

"I've decided to sleep with you." Such a statement made the scientist surprised. Why would Chiro want to sleep with him?

"May I ask why?" Gibson asked, his confusion increasing by each word.

"So you wouldn't try to sneak out to the lab." Chiro grinned at him. And did Gibson's heart just skip a beat? No. That was impossible. Gibson putted a finger and thumb to his chin while staring at the floor. Sure Gibson had a heart but why did it just skip a beat? Why and How? Oh wait. 'Why' was already answered since he has a heart. So the remaining one is 'How'. So how exactly did his heart skip a beat? Let's see. Did their creator added a sort of file to them when they were created? Was it somekind of virus? Was his heart malfunctioning? Was there a sort of jam in it? Or maybe it's because their robotic bodies house a lifefo- That's it! His robotic body houses a lifeforce. Which probably means that whatever humans feel, they feel too. That was 'How'.

"Uhh, Gibson?" Chiro's face was now leaning towards the monkey's, who was deep in thought. And Chiro unknowingly distrupted Gibson's thoughts, so when the monkey looked up to Chiro he was surprised on how close Chiro's face was. Probably 2 inch- No Gibson, this is not a moment to count how much distance on how the two of your faces are seperated. Gibson jumped while blushing a scarlet one and landed exactly on his bed. He felt the 'soft' and 'fluffy' characteristics of his bed. Gibson really missed it alright.

"Come on Gibson. Go to sleep." Chiro puts a hand on Gibson's chest and gently pushed him to the bed. So when Gibson's back felt the 'soft and fluffy' bed, he felt peaceful and can finally rest, and when the back of Gibson's head laid on the pillow, he fell asleep in a few seconds with a smile on his face. And Chiro could only smile as well when he saw the peaceful state of the scientist.

"G'night Gibson." Chiro lifted the blanket and layed it on Gibson's sleeping form. He was about to head for the door. The part when he said he would sleep with Gibson just came out of nowhere. Well he was really worried and concerned about his friend, that was probably normal. A metallic hand suddenly took hold of his and he looked back at Gibson to see him sleeping. Chiro smiled. Guess Gibson wanted to sleep with him too huh. Chiro lifted the blanket and layed beside the scientist. And after a matter of seconds of staring at the sleeping Gibson, he finally fell asleep as well. Their hands still intertwined.

Gibson woke up at the feeling of movement behind him, He sat up and turned his gaze to the bright light that was coming out of the window. He yawned, it felt like he just had the best sleep in his whole life. Now to whatever that moving thing was. He turned his head to see black hair, but the remaining was covered by the blanket, so Gibson tossed the blanket aside and saw Chiro. Oh so it was Chiro...

Hold on a sec...

...Chiro!?

In a flash, Gibson was already at the nearest corner of the room. Why was Chiro in here? Well he did remember Chiro saying he'd sleep with hi-... Oh... So that's why. He calmed down after realizing and sighed. At least he still had the best sleep of his life. Gibson heard a yawn and directed his attention towards his leader.

"Morning Gibson." Chiro said and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing there?"

"I was merely surprised on what were you doing in my bed, but remembered that you were going to sleep with me." Gibson said calmly like every single trace of shock was gone.

"Oh. Sorry if I interrupted your sleep." Chiro said.

"No. Not at all. You really helped me, Chiro. Thank you." Gibson smiled at him and Chiro grinned at seeing the monkey was ok.

"You're welcome." Gibson was really thankful. There were just too many words to say.

"Breakfast's probably ready. Let's go." Chiro said as he stood up and headed for the door followed by Gibson.

After breakfast was done and the others saying how happy they were Gibson finally decided to sleep. The blue monkey was at his lab trying to create a cure again. Everything was going perfectly, he only needed to add one more drop...

The chemical changed color and Gibson decided to test it. He putted a single drop on one of the lab rats that had the disease. The lab rat was suppose to have white fur, but the disease made the poor lab rat shivering non-stop and it's fur was turning grey. So when a single drop of the cure Gibson created, The lab rat restored it's natural color and the non-stop shivering was no longer. Gibson smiled. He finally created the perfect cure! And Chiro was right about stress getting in the way of his work. He really should thank Chiro after this.

Gibson stood infront of Chiro's room, the door was open and he could see Chiro reading some kind of magazine. He took one step and the Leader of the Monkey Team was already looking at him. Chiro closed the magazine he was reading.

"Gibson? What is it?" Chiro asked sitting up from his bed.

"I umm..." After an awkward silence and Chiro patiently waiting for his blue monkey friend to speak.

"Thank you Chiro!" Gibson exclaimed. And unconsciously made a dash to Chiro and hugged him. Chiro was surprised at first, then smiled and hugged back. After minutes that seemed like hours of hugging, Chiro patted the blue monkey's head and kissed him on the forehead.

"Anything for you..."

* * *

Neon: That sucked for our first SRMTHFG!

Lazer: Especially when it's a pairing.

Neon: I'm a failure! *starts to cry* WAAAAH!

Lazer: And in 3...2...1...

Neon: *smile* Please review!

Lazer: Talk about a fast change of mood.

Neon: I think you mean mood swings.

Lazer: Whatever.


End file.
